creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Wiki Creepypasta:Proyecto Guillotina
Categoría:Navegación '''El Proyecto Guillotina es un lugar donde se proponen creepypastas de mala calidad, donde los usuarios decidirán a votación si esas creepypastas deben ser eliminadas, reparadas o simplemente ser absueltas de su sentencia sin afectar sus contenidos. * Para cuando se propone: #Nomina la página que quieras siempre y cuando tengas en cuenta el siguiente criterio: a) Mala ortografía: mal uso de puntos (punto seguido, punto aparte) y comas, mala disposición de párrafos (un texto apretado y carente de espacios debidamente colocados) y mala escritura de gran cantidad de palabras (véase, "iso", "cojio", "empeso"). b) Mala redacción: mala coordinación de ideas, oraciones o párrafos innecesarios, brevedad imposible (un texto demasiado corto y que no alcanza a transmitir adecuadamente una idea) o una extensión mediocre (un texto tan vasto que resulta indeterminado, vacío, sin significado: decir bastante y no expresar nada). c) Mala calidad':'' escasa o nula originalidad (lo cliché), mala ortografía unida a mala redacción. #Por necesidad, describe un poco por qué la nominaste y pon tu firma al término de tu voto. Si no firmas, se eliminará la información que aportaste. #Cuando nomines, pon tu(s) sugerencia(s) al final, según el orden cronológico. #Recuerda poner la plantilla en la página para avisar a otros que el artículo está siendo juzgado. * '''Para cuando se edita La Guillotina: #Si planeas nominar varios artículos a La Guillotina (mínimo 5), hazlo en una sola edición, no de uno en uno, puesto que genera ediciones basura. Si incumples esta medida, se te reportará y posiblemente bloqueará. Si solo tienes un artículo para nominar, puedes hacerlo; sin embargo, una vez hayas editado de esta manera La Guillotina, no podrás volver a hacerlo hasta el día siguiente. #Si planeas comentar en varios artículos sentenciados de La Guillotina (mínimo tres), hazlo en una sola edición, no de uno en uno, puesto que genera ediciones basura. Si incumples esta medida, se te reportará y posiblemente bloqueará. Si solo comentas en un artículo, puedes hacerlo; sin embargo, una vez hayas editado de esta manera La Guillotina, no podrás volver a hacerlo hasta el día siguiente. Recuerda usar el siguiente código: [[]] * Para cuando se vota: '' Cuando voten, usar las siguientes plantillas: : (escribiendo: ) : (escribiendo: : (escribiendo: ) : (escribiendo: ::::'''DATOS IMPORTANTES : significa: "no borren la página, yo me ocupo de mejorarla". No la uses si no piensas hacerlo. : se usa para dar alguna opinión referente a la creepypasta en juicio sin la necesidad de votar. ::Con cualquiera de estas plantillas, puede cambiar el texto en negrita que sale tras el icono, para ello ponga el texto como parámetro de la plantilla, ejemplo: se mostraría como . # Por favor, '''no votar en los comentarios de la creepypasta nominada, hacerlo en la sección de sugerencias de este proyecto. * ''Información adicional: #Puedes proponer y votar al mismo tiempo, solo se pide que se tengan 25 ediciones en el Wiki. #Para que una creepypasta sea eliminada, debe tener 4 votos, la misma cantidad es necesaria para absolverla. Queda prohibido exceder esta cantidad de votos; si tiene los votos necesarios, no edites para acumular más. Esta acción será considerada una edición basura y se te reportará con la administración. #En caso de que tu creepypasta esté siendo juzgado debes tener en cuenta las normas. Si deseas que tu trabajo no sea juzgado, puedes usar la plantilla "Prorrogar". Se debe especificar el tiempo solicitado (no mayor a 15 días), si el plazo no se comenta se darán 3 días para mejorar el artículo. Una vez hecho, tendrás que escribir con un comentario determinando ya has acabado; si los usuarios concuerdan en que ha sido mejorada, se retirará el artículo del juicio de este mes. ADVERTENCIA: Si por casualidad han eliminado un artículo tuyo a través de este proyecto, por favor, no lo resubas sin más, ya que supondría una infracción. De hacerlo, podrías acabar bloqueado. Si deseas resubir el artículo, contacta con los encargados del proyecto en sus muros. Encargado del proyecto: Sid. Solo este usuario pueden borrar/quitar las sugerencias en base a los votos del proyecto. Sugerencias Bella ama a papi Podría mejorarse extendiendo la historia y con un poco menos de cliché. Tiene salvación, ¿no? / : Podria pero aun nadie se ofrecio, y no creo que merezca seguir aqui. : Me ofrezco a ello. Si bien tiene varios aspectos muy similares a otras historias le veo potencial. --Cordura (discusión) 13:36 6 dic 2015 (UTC) : Disculpad la lentitud en acabar, este domingo (o antes) acabo con el trabajo. --Cordura (discusión) 15:07 14 ene 2016 (UTC) : Bueno, acabo de terminar. He de decir que en esta ocasión he querido experimentar con cosas nuevas como el introducir unos flashbacks para confundir un poco al lector, hace tiempo que no escribo una creepypasta y no sé si lo he hecho muy bien. --Cordura (discusión) 18:25 23 ene 2016 (UTC) : .------- : Bien hecho camarada Corn.-- 02:22 5 feb 2016 (UTC) .Gran Trabajo.-- 13:28 9 feb 2016 (UTC) La Ira De Ghost Singer: Historie de Horror La corrección de esta creepy fue insuficiente para mejorar la calidad y Asti necesita ayuda para esto. ¿Voluntarios?--- : .------- : .------- : Me ha gustado, gracias Quo.-- 02:22 5 feb 2016 (UTC) .Gran reparacion.-- 13:28 9 feb 2016 (UTC) Shadows of the collosus No hace falta dar razones, sólo es una especie de bitácora sobre un juego que ni siquiera es de miedo o terror. Es más, hasta a la redacción tiene varios fallos. Bueno, eso es todo lo que debo decir; juzguen ustedes. : Es una simple narración del juego, con un final absurdo y sin ninguna explicación. / : de este pequeño 7u7.-- 07:52 19 dic 2015 (UTC) La Calle 112 ¿Soy yo o el autor fue un flojo al desarrollar la historia? Desde mi punto de vista, lo veo muy pobre.-- Issie : .------- Violación, venganza Pésimo desarrollo de la historia con el terrible cliché de la niña que es violada, asesinada, retorna como fantasma/demonio y luego mata a su asesino/violador. : .------- Coleccionaré tus ojos La historia no tiene ningún gracia, poca calidad y redacción. magic666 16:45 11 ene 2016 (UTC) : .------- : Y la historia ha cambiado tanto que la he vuelto mía.------- : Pues te quedo genial bro.-- 02:22 5 feb 2016 (UTC) : .Nada que agregar.-- 13:28 9 feb 2016 (UTC) : El trabajo lo vale. --Cordura (discusión) 22:56 9 feb 2016 (UTC) El misterio detrás de cámaras La historia no tiene mucho sentido, y se torna difícil entenderla. magic666 16:45 11 ene 2016 (UTC) : .------- Sindrome de Amok . Muy mala redacción unida a un paupérrimo desarrollo argumental.------- : Errores de redacción, gramática... una lastima.-- 02:22 5 feb 2016 (UTC) .¿Que es esto?.-- 13:28 9 feb 2016 (UTC) No cantes en la oscuridad : Indudablemente el texto necesita urgentemente una paciencia y talentos irreprochables. Posee muchísimo potencial. Epa, que necesitamos extender la wiki. No todo se reduce a eliminar y eliminar. Aportemos también sudor. En caso de que nadie se ofrezca, lo haré yo.------- : Espero no arrepentirme, ya quisiera tener el tiempo libre que tu tienes pero bah... morire en el intento.-- 02:22 5 feb 2016 (UTC) Paciente Zero . ¿Alguien que se tome la molestia de perfeccionarlo?-------- : Cambio mi voto si alguien lo salva pero así como está no veo cómo. No me agarra nada, intente darle una vuelta pero al menos yo no se que sacar de esto para convertirlo en algo bueno 18:27 29 ene 2016 (UTC) : Pues yo no me atrevo asi como no me atrevo a votar para que se vaya. Ojala y alguien se anime.-- 02:22 5 feb 2016 (UTC) : La única forma que puedo hacer esto es dando un giro a la historia. Dos personalidades .------- : Lo arreglé o al menos me tomé el descaro de cambiarlo a mi gusto, ustedes deciden 00:05 29 ene 2016 (UTC) : Excelente JaviNLN.-- 02:22 5 feb 2016 (UTC) .Excelente trabajo.-- 13:28 9 feb 2016 (UTC) El campo maldito .------- : Malisima en general.-- 02:22 5 feb 2016 (UTC) Lepidosauromorpha Superioris --'[[Usuario:Dr.Zhou.000|'以西结书']]' 70px|link=Contribuciones:Dr.Zhou.000"Somos lo que comemos". 00:56 12 ene 2016 (UTC) : Pues yo juraria que es una mala traducción, siendo asi alguien lo lleve al centro de adopciones.-- 02:22 5 feb 2016 (UTC) Pagarás por haberme engañado Baja calidad,redaccion y mala ortografía. magic666 19:13 12 ene 2016 (UTC) .Juraria que ya la habia visto por aqui :v.-- 13:28 9 feb 2016 (UTC) Relatos de una antigua muerte Mala ortografia, y siento de muy baja calidad la CP. 04:48 13 ene 2016 (UTC)Ryukazi Uchiha Inuzuka (discusión) Un Campamento Muy Frio Poco desarollo, idea interesante, pero muy mal desarrollada. Mala redacción e irregular ortografía... Partituras manchadas de sangre .Sin palabras-- 13:28 9 feb 2016 (UTC) Peyton : Demasiado Cliché, pésima redacción, muy baja calidad, posible killer escondido. --HeroWithNoHeart (discusión) 21:40 16 ene 2016 (UTC) .Killer oculto.-- 13:28 9 feb 2016 (UTC) Puede ser peor-discusiones La idea es atractiva, sin embargo. La redacción y ortografía dicen ota cosa... : Demasiado cliché, muy mala redacción, baja calidad --HeroWithNoHeart (discusión) 21:40 16 ene 2016 (UTC) .De no ser por el cliche,se podria hacer algo :/.-- 13:28 9 feb 2016 (UTC) Celos Es la tipica historia de la chica que se vuelve psicopata por celos, no creo que deba quedarse. magic666 17:29 13 ene 2016 (UTC) .Las yandere estan sobrevaloradas :/.-- 13:28 9 feb 2016 (UTC) La ultima pieza Mala calidad, redaccion, y ortografía. magic666 17:29 13 ene 2016 (UTC) Articulo 1: LA SOMBRA .Cliche.--'[[Usuario:Dr.Zhou.000|'以西结书']]' 70px|link=Contribuciones:Dr.Zhou.000"Somos lo que comemos". 15:37 14 ene 2016 (UTC) : simplemente cliché --HeroWithNoHeart (discusión) 21:40 16 ene 2016 (UTC) El peor temor de una Creepypasta El artículo no esta muy bien escrito y tampoco tiene los niveles de calidad para seguir aquí. --Cordura (discusión) 23:31 14 ene 2016 (UTC) Dalila la Insanus Si bien no es el peor creepypasta, tiene una historia que por momentos se vuelve estúpida e ilógica. CREPY YO. "No soy tu solución pero sí un mejor disfraz" (discusión) 23:14 15 ene 2016 (UTC) : Concuerdo con Crepy. .Incoherencias a muerte :/.-- 13:28 9 feb 2016 (UTC) Dark Evil Mala redacción con un toque de cliché. Lo que la terminó de condenar fue la típica frase en inglés. CREPY YO. "No soy tu solución pero sí un mejor disfraz" (discusión) 23:14 15 ene 2016 (UTC) .La frase en ingles, ¿algun dia dejaran de usarla? Dark Pacific No está del todo mal redactado, ni es demasiado cliché, pero es muy simplón. Podría arreglarse, aunque no estoy seguro. CREPY YO. "No soy tu solución pero sí un mejor disfraz" (discusión) 23:14 15 ene 2016 (UTC) Dark Mask Tiene algo de cliché y una redacción no del todo buena, además que esos párrafos extensos confunden, aún así, veo una remota posibilidad de que alguien la adopte. CREPY YO. "No soy tu solución pero sí un mejor disfraz" (discusión) 23:14 15 ene 2016 (UTC) .Francamente, esto es una mezcla entre el Experimento-84B, el Origen de Eyeless Jack y para rematar, es un recolor de Kagekao :/.-- 13:28 9 feb 2016 (UTC) Despertar en la playa Una muy buena historia, no lo dudo, pero ¿es un creepypasta? CREPY YO. "No soy tu solución pero sí un mejor disfraz" (discusión) 23:14 15 ene 2016 (UTC) : . No, no lo es Crepy. : Solo editar un poquito y ya, hermanos míos.-------- .El cambio es notable.-- 13:28 9 feb 2016 (UTC) La familia McKinster, parte 1 Hace un año que el autor no sigue la historia; aparte de tener uno que otro cliché.-- Issie : Sí, incompleta y cliché. Laughing Jill ¿Qué les puedo decir? Un genderbender como lo fue Nina The Killer. Según yo, basura. Su introducción me pareció abominable y eso de decir que está "enamorada de L. Jack" mata toda la penosa historia no muy diferente a la del Laughing original (aunque más corta y muuuucho más mala). Sin duda alguna, yo creo que ya no merece estar aquí pero lo dejo a sus benévolos/crueles opiniones. PD: Es curioso, con esos nombres me recuerdan a Jack y Jill (película). : En la wiki hemos llegado a encontrar "Ticci (inserte nombre de chica)" así que ya no me sorprende estos casos. --Cordura (discusión) 19:34 19 ene 2016 (UTC) : Pobre Laughing Jack, ni él se salva del shipping. Pero por otro lado... ¿o son novios o son hermanos? Lycanthropy Comprendo la intención pero realmente no veo que tenga algo que acredite su estancia como artículo más de lo espeluznante que es en realidad. A demás de ello, unos tiempos verbales muy mal conjugados y un texto con información de más. --Cordura (discusión) 19:34 19 ene 2016 (UTC) : .------- La luna de plata El texto es muy bueno y aunque tiene su toque "oscuro" ¿realmente es un creepypasta? Lo dejo a elección del resto. --Cordura (discusión) 19:34 19 ene 2016 (UTC) El caso del puente de Villa Regina Bastente cliché -- 00:03,1/20/2016 00:03 20 ene 2016 (UTC) : . Sea el juicio.------- Canta mi nombre Estaba dudando si mandarla, pero bueno :v. No tiene mucho sentido, y tiene una similaridad a un Killer. magic666 13:50 21 ene 2016 (UTC) El Psiquiatra Le falta calidad y tiene cliché Adi Escribiendo... 17:52 22 ene 2016 (UTC) : He tratado un poco el texto. ¿Qué tal así? 06:02 7 feb 2016 (UTC) El que perdió todo lo que tuvo Es un horror la redacción, y la historia da hasta pereza leerla, pero, si alguien quiere salvarla, adelante; yo no le veo remedio Adi Escribiendo... 18:03 22 ene 2016 (UTC) : . Concuerdo con Adi. : .------- El rio estigia Redacción decadente Adi Escribiendo... 18:03 22 ene 2016 (UTC) : Pésima redacción : Niños, queridos niños. Mala redacción u ortografía no son excusas para eliminar. Construyamos y hagamos crecer la wiki; cosas como esas se pueden arreglar. Me he encargado de esta historia, que no es mala; espero se salve. 07:39 24 ene 2016 (UTC) : .------- El rojo no es dulce La idea es original, pero tiene cliché Adi Escribiendo... 18:03 22 ene 2016 (UTC) : Clichépasta. : .------- Rompe Sueños Mala redaccion y falta de párrafos, así como de frases acabadas en punto Adi Escribiendo... 20:54 23 ene 2016 (UTC) El ruido o la vida Mala, simplemente mala Adi Escribiendo... 20:54 23 ene 2016 (UTC) : No me convence demasiado mi trabajo, pero algo es algo. Juzguen ustedes. 06:02 7 feb 2016 (UTC) El secreto del colegio Mala redacción y cliché Adi Escribiendo... 20:54 23 ene 2016 (UTC) : .------- El septimo piso No considero que tenga la calidad suficiente Adi Escribiendo... 20:54 23 ene 2016 (UTC) : Difiero. De todos modos la edité un poquito. 23:52 1 feb 2016 (UTC) : .------- El ultimo mensaje Muy mala y cliché Adi Escribiendo... 20:54 23 ene 2016 (UTC) : .------- El verdadero amor No creo que tenga la calidad suficiente para estar en la Wiki Adi Escribiendo... 20:54 23 ene 2016 (UTC) : No encontraba tan indigna de la wikia la idea, la desarrollé un poco más, ustedes deciden. 04:08 27 ene 2016 (UTC) : .------- : Sublime Javi, simplemente aterrador. --Cordura (discusión) 23:15 9 feb 2016 (UTC) El verdadero pais de las maravillas ¿Killer oculto? Mala redacción y cliché Adi Escribiendo... 20:54 23 ene 2016 (UTC) : Terminé la reparación -Y ahora lo dices.-, y en lo personal el desarrollo la salva. P.D: Exigo que la renombren a "Molly" :v . : El artículo se ahoga a si mismo en la redundancia de explicaciones innecesarias, una muy mala forma de conjugar verbos y complementos, por no hablar de la forma ilógica en la narrativa donde explican elementos que no avanzan en la trama. Además de que la historia trata de ser "profunda" cuando apenas logra ser seria, tanto en la conducta de los personajes como la trama parecen muy forzadas en todo. También están los errores gramáticos y ortográficos que si bien podrían arreglarse apenas le veo salida a una historia así. --Cordura (discusión) 22:56 9 feb 2016 (UTC) El Verdugo Muy mala redacción Adi Escribiendo... 20:54 23 ene 2016 (UTC) : .------- Príncipe Pánico La hubiera enviado al Filo si pudiera usarlo... : . Carne para el filo. El árbol maldito Cambio mi voto. Siempre supe que podías arreglarla (?. P.D: Quita la redirección una vez salga de la Guillotina : ¿Khé? Totalmente sin sentido. : ? He concluido mi pequeña edición.------- Incendio El desarrollo, la redacción-ortografía están bastante bien. Lo que no me termina de convencer es el final. Suena excesivamente cliché, y parece un desarrollo aparentemente incompleto... : .------- El hombre del futuro No dudo que sea una muy buena historia, pero no la veo como creepypasta. CREPY YO. "No soy tu solución pero sí un mejor disfraz" (discusión) 18:46 28 ene 2016 (UTC) : Como relato de ficción "vale", si no tenemos en cuenta la incoherencia de que viajo a todas las épocas y no fue hasta el día de su fecundación... --Cordura (discusión) 23:59 29 ene 2016 (UTC) : .------- Eliza's eyes Psicópata barato, acompañado de mala redacción y cliché, simplemente un aborto : Feto abortado. Dany The Mad -Dany La Loca- . A ver, aquí tenemos a una psicópata, pero no tan barata (Es un poco cliché la introducción, pero no por esto peca). Lo que me hizo nominarla fue el final, sinceramente malo y cliché, demasiado pobre para mi gusto. Se puede arreglar, pero no creo que este tipo de historia tenga salvación. .La clasifico como un Psicopata Barato de Clase A.-- 13:28 9 feb 2016 (UTC) Chico Invisible .Francamente, el esquema y el concepto no es nada nuevo: cliche power.-- 22:52 7 feb 2016 (UTC) El " seer " : , la historia es cosa fea también.-- 10:05 9 feb 2016 (UTC) . .__. .-- 13:28 9 feb 2016 (UTC) El "cadaver" del sótano : , final cliché. Aunque quizá puede ampliarse y mejorarse.-- 10:05 9 feb 2016 (UTC) Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions Cliché. --Cordura (discusión) 23:15 9 feb 2016 (UTC)